


Hope for the Hopeless

by leaselp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaselp/pseuds/leaselp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Regina's marriage to King Leopold in the early years. My take on what it may have been like, the heartache she must have endured and the little bit of hope she had to keep her alive. Regina-centric story. WARNING - does allude to marital rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope for the Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - This chapter does have reference to marital rape. It's only a very small section however if this will upset anyone or cause anyone discomfort, I strongly advise you not to read it. This story is going to show an insight into what I believe Regina's marriage to the King might have been like. This chapter is quite depressing but i assure you there will be happy chapters!
> 
> Enjoy my dears :)

Regina sighed as she rested her hands in her lap, stroking down her puffy dress and looking out over the court. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall as she took in all the guests laughing and drinking as they danced the night away. But Regina stayed still, seated at the head of the room, the empty seat of the king beside her. With too much wine in her already exhausted body she struggled to stay upright, her vision blurring slightly.

“Have you seen my father Regina? He promised me a dance.” Regina looked over at the young girl who was smiling up at her with love and affection.

“I have not Snow, but perhaps it is time for you to retire for the evening, it is getting quiet late dear and it seems tonight celebration will soon be out of hand.” Regina commented gravely as she watched one of their guests tumble over, bringing a table down with him. Snow sighed in disappointment, glancing around the room once more, searching for her father before looking back up at Regina.

“Will you walk me to my room?”

Regina nodded, forcing all of her will power into standing and making her way down the steps to Snow without stumbling.

“Come my dear.” She took Snows hand in her own and led her out of the ballroom. The walk to Snows room was short, but it seemed like forever tonight as every step Regina took was full of effort, Snows constant chattering the only thing breaking her concentration.

“And I’m so excited for the trip to the Lake of Emeralds. They say at night the Lake shines brighter than the sun as the moonlight hits the gems beneath. Each month they have a big festival with music and dancing and these foods they call Emerald Cakes. Father says they are so delicious they melt in your mouth and once you have had them nothing will ever compare!” Snow exclaimed, pulling on Regina’s hand, causing her to loose her balance and fall into the wall.

“Regina! Are you okay?” The worried look on her face caused Regina to feel a pang of anger. She despised this child and yet her she was fighting against the nausea and pain that threatened to over come her just to get her to bed safe. Pushing aside the anger, Regina plastered a believable smile on her face.

“Of course my dear, just a little too much wine is all. Tell me more of the Lake of Emeralds.”

“Have you never been?”

“No I have not.”

“Hmm, I would have thought your mother would have taken you there. But not to worry, you will get to see it soon. It’s going to be beautiful, what a lovely trip for us. We can go dancing in the moonlight together since it will be a first for us both, my father has been there many times.”

“I will not be going with you Snow.”

“What? Why not?” Snow turned to face her as the reached the doors to her bedchamber.

"There is much I have to do here to prepare for your birthday Snow.”

“I don’t care for my birthday, I want you to be with us at the Lake of Emeralds! This was to be our first trip as a family.” The sadness in her voice did not go unnoticed by Regina. For a spilt moment she felt for the young girl, who’s innocence allowed her so much ignorance that Regina was doubtful the child would ever endure the pain she has had to face in her young life. Snow thought they were a family. Regina almost laughed at the prospect. They were not a family, she was a possession, a toy for the King when he wanted her, and he wanted her frequently, ignoring the tears that streamed down her face. She was his wife and as such she had certain duties to perform and that was all. She dare not tell the young girl that the real reason she was not coming to the Lake of Emeralds was that the kings wife, Snows mother, had loved the place and all it had to offer. It was left unsaid, when Leopold had told her she was staying at the palace, that his reasoning was that he couldn’t take his new whore to the place his wife had so loved. So she was staying behind while her new family went without her.

Regina looked down at Snow sweetly, offering the girl a sad smile. “There will be other family trips dear, but your birthday is a special occasion. It will be quite a celebration and I want to ensure it is perfect for you my dear.” She could see Snow still wanted to argue with her, her step-daughter, who was always getting what she wanted, was so unaccustomed to the word No. Opening her door Regina motioned inside.

“No more arguing, it is far too late. Goodnight Snow and remember you have an early morning riding lesson tomorrow. Do not be late like last time.”

“Of course. Goodnight step-mother.”

Waiting until Snow had shut the door behind her, Regina fell back against the wall, grabbing at the bricks to steady herself as the corridor started to spin. She felt her stomach constrict as her vision blurred, quickly pushing herself off the wall and across to the pot plant nearby, she emptied the contents of her stomach, the tears finally falling down her face. She felt slightly better but knew all she needed was to be in bed, to rest her aching head and regain her composure before the morning. Lifting herself off the ground, she went to make her way down the corridor when she heard her name being called.

“Your Majesty.” Turning she saw one of her husbands guards.

“What is it?” she snapped  


“The King has requested your presence in his bedchambers.”

“I am very ill, please inform the King that I will visit him early tomorrow. I must rest now. You’re dismissed.” The guard did not move, he just continued to stare at Regina.

“I said you are dismissed.”

“Apologies your majesty, but the King has requested your presence.” He repeated once more. Regina felt like throwing up again. She knew as well as this boy did that it was not a request. She was required in the Kings chambers, and he was not going to take no for an answer. Pushing back the tears for what felt like the umpteenth time this evening Regina nodded.

“Very well.”


End file.
